Over
by Keither Serenity
Summary: It's never really over...is it?


Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

**OVER**

I watch the walls around me crumble  
But it's not like I won't build them again  
So here's your last chance for redemption  
So take it while it last's cause it will end  
My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye

Harry watched as Draco's perfected curtains of non-existant expression gave way, but only for a second.

"Draco, I was there, I watched what happened! I know that you wouldn't have killed him given the chance. I saw you hesitate. Dumbledore was going to help you! And now if you will just let me I will be the one to help. Please… all you have to do is ask, the auror's outside will be called off, and things will go back to the way things were."

Harry stepped forward to caress Draco's bruised cheek and wiped away the one solitary tear that had escaped Draco's cool façade.

"You can trust me…"

Draco stepped back out of his touch, eyes cold and glaring at Harry's offending hand.

"Trust? Potter did you get hit in the head? I trust no one! I can't tell you anything! The Dark Lord's minions are everywhere, no matter what you tell those auror's out there I'm dead. Ten to one that at least one of those men out there work for the Dark Lord or my father. I know I won't be escaping alive. So don't bother. What we had started at Hogwarts, ended the night I let those Death Eaters into the castle."

"Draco I know you did it to save your mother. Narcissa was questioned under veritaserum. She doesn't even bare the dark mark. They pardoned her and the Order placed her under protective custody. She's safe, and you could be also. You just have to give up the location to Wormtail's hideout and then everything will be alright."

Harry took a step towards Draco again, this time clasping his hands in his.

"Look at me Draco, let me in. Everyone is fine at the castle, the Death Eaters didn't do much damage. They don't blame you. Hermione set them all straight. I…I told her about…about us. I told her the real reason I broke it off with Ginny. Ron might still be a bit peeved at you, and Ginny is a bit scorned that I turned her down for another man, but things have ways of righting themselves."

I can't live without you  
Can't breath without you  
I'm dreaming about you  
Honestly tell me that it's over  
Cause if the world is spinning and  
I'm still living  
It won't be right if we're not in it together  
Tell me that it's over   
And I'll be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to know

"Potter…Harry…just do it."

Harry nodded and looked into Draco's eyes.

"Legilimens."

I won't be the one to chase you  
But at the same time you're the heart that I call home  
I'm always stuck with these emotions  
And the more I try to feel the less I'm whole  
My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find  
a reason for goodbye

Harry's brow was covered in sweat as he concentrated. He watched as Draco ran from Dumbledore's chamber, he watched as Snape hid them away from the Ministry, the Order, and Voldemort himself. He gasped as the flood gate of emotions let loose when he grasped a picture of himself and Draco in a small alcove near the Astronomy tower. He remembered that night. Draco was telling him that something was going to happen soon, and it was his way of saying goodbye.

Can't live without you  
Can't breath without you   
I'm dreaming about you  
Honestly tell me that it's over

The next scene flew by, it was Draco watching from some secret location as Harry broke up with Ginny, the feeling of relief and sadness consuming him.

Cause if the world is spinning  
And I'm still living

It won't be right if we're not in it together  
Tell me that it's over   
And I'll be the first to go  
Ya, I'll be the first to go   
Don't wanna be the last to know

Harry latched on and rode the streams of images until he found the one he was looking for. The one that proved Draco's innocence. The threatening from his father and his companions of what he would do to Narcissa if Draco didn't get the box to work. The bloodied lip as his father hit him for being a failure. The dagger that sliced Draco's arm to finish the ritual to make the box whole.

Over,over,over  
My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find  
A reason for goodbye

His mothers tears and her pleading that he not do it. Draco hugging his mother and mouthing the words that he loved her and that all would be well. Telling her that it would be over soon and that she would be home with him again. Harry kept going, he knew that the memory was locked away in Draco's mind. And there it was, what seemed to be a translucent locked door off to the side. Harry concentrated and gripped Draco's hands tighter as he assaulted the barriers of his mind. And then he had it. As he pulled out of Draco's mind he felt the thin blond drop to his knees and caught him as he went down.

"Draco, it will all be okay now. Thank you for trusting me. Rest now."

Harry kissed the Slytherin's forehead as the exhaustion from the assault weakened his body and he passed out in his arms.

"Tonks! Shacklebolt! Let's go!"

And that was the last time Draco saw Harry Potter. As Draco sipped his tea and looked over the balcony of his room at Malfoy Manor he remembered the headlines.

Boy Defeats He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!

It went on to say how they had found Wormtail and his father Lucius and had a small battle until the Dark Lord showed up and that is when his world crumbled. Harry had fought with a fierceness that Draco never knew he had, or so he was told. He had still been recovering in Saint Mungo's under careful watch of Madam Pomfrey and other Order members. He was told by the Weasel that as Harry vanquished the Dark Lord, Bellatrix had come up behind him and killed him only to be killed by Neville Longbottom seconds later who had been seeking revenge for his parents demise. The poor boy still blamed himself for Harry's death and resided in the same room as his parents, refusing anyone else's company.

Can't live without you  
Can't breath without you  
I'm dreaming about you  
Honestly tell me that it's over  
Cause if the world is spinning  
And I'm still living  
It won't be right if we're not in it together

Draco placed his teacup down on the table near him and gripped the banister tighter. A hand gently touched his shoulder.

"Mother why? Its not right…"

"Draco, fate has a way of making things turn out for the best, it may not always be what we deem right, but in the end, everything is better.

Tell me that it's over  
Tell me that it's over   
Over

Tears streamed down the pale face and he slammed his fist down against bar.

"No! Its not better! I'm still living and he's dead! He's dead! How can that be better!"

Narcissa bowed her head and left the room, giving her son time to recollect himself.

Honestly tell me  
Honestly tell me  
Don't tell me that it's over  
Don't tell me that it's over

Draco dropped against the inner wall of his bedroom and pulled his knees to his chest. "Harry, you said I could trust you. It can't be over."

"Your right Draco…its not."

Draco lifted his head and brandished his wand.

"Harry?"

AUTHORS NOTE:

This is a ONE SHOT, SONGFIC. This is not something I will continue, it was just something I had in my head. The song is by Lindsay Lohan and is called "Over". Please review. I like reviews…


End file.
